


Face to Face

by Talik_Sanis



Series: Kagami Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Changing Tenses, Character Study, Dissociation, Implied Child Abuse, Kagami Appreciation Week, Multi, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: The girl in the mirror stares at Kagami.She does not like the pale reflection she sees.
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi & Tomoe Tsurugi
Series: Kagami Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000614
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of “Kagami Appreciation Week: Mirror:” What’s in a name? Kagami can be a narrative reflection of both main characters, she can be self reflective and learn from her own actions, or just a physical reflection. There are things that appear the same and things that appear reversed in a mirror.

The glass is cool and smooth under fingertips that blot out the girl in the mirror's eye and cheek.

Philosophy is not her strength, but her mind flees back to a lecture on the Right View, or samma ditthi, of reality. It permitted one to transcend the persistent yet transient illusions of perception – the projections of mind that seemed real to equally illusory senses.

She remembers the vague and ill-substantiated connection that her professor attempted to carve out for his listless Introduction to Philosophy students – a parallel to Plato's allegory of the cave. What if all we ever saw was a reflection, a projection, or a shadow – a trick or absence of light?

High-minded philosophical nonsense, of course, the product of pointless navel-gazing.

The girl in the mirror clutches her fingers together.

_Adrien's hand brushed hers as she took his blade for inspection before a match, his ridiculously happy grin all she needed to make the day worthwhile, and have her smiling naturally back._

How could you even know the sun was real when you'd already been fooled by shifting shadows you thought were light?

The girl in the mirror sweeps her forefinger over the pinpricks of brown that dot her nose.

_Marinette blushed when Kagami smoothed over the wrinkling star-field between her eyes._

Could you go back in when your eyes got used to the light and you could see?

The girl in the mirror touches her eye and the little slit of flesh that blooms purple. A jagged thunderbolt of flayed skin weeps a blood trail.

_Tomoe settled her glasses with a trembling hand, slicking blood that glutted her crows' feet like water filling ravines._

Kagami wipes up her blood and changes her stained blouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami fears that she is loved only because she is a reflection of the true objects of devotion.
> 
> And she wants to be more than the things she mirrors.


End file.
